Une vie de perdu, un souhait à réaliser
by tal'aura
Summary: M 18, Bella infertile perd son nouveau né miracle après sa naissance. Elle fera tout pour avoir un enfant. Réussira-t-elle à avoir un enfant en santé?


**Les persos appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Voici ma nouvelle fiction.**

**

* * *

**

**Une vie perdue, un souhait à réaliser.**

**PDV Bella**

**Six mois plus tôt**

J'étais couché sur ce lit dans une chambre de travail. La main de Jacob dans la mienne. Il me susurra sans cesse que tout allait bien se passer. Je souffrais atrocement. La péridurale n'avait pas marché et le bébé à venir n'allait pas bien, des complications comme on disait. Je respirais sans cesse trop rapidement.

«Il y a trop longtemps que le bébé est à l'intérieur!» Disait le médecin.

Le bloc opératoire était inaccessible pour le moment et tout le monde le savait. Je me mis à crier subitement, mes contractions repartaient après une heure d'arrêt. Le cœur du petit était surveillé, faible, il battait.

Mes cris étaient insupportables.

«Je crois que je vais accoucher!»

Jacob m'embrassa le front. Le médecin s'installa et me vérifia.

«Effectivement tu es prête et on pourra sauver le bébé.»

Il me demanda de pousser, ce que je fis d'épuisement. Je le sentais passer. On me demanda de pousser une dernière fois après une minute. Je me sentis libéré, mais aucun pleure de l'autre côté.

Jacob me lâcha la main et alla à la demande du médecin le rejoindre.

«Il a l'air d'aller bien, mais il doit passer des examens en profondeur.»

Je ne vis rien de la scène, mais je vis Jake revenir avec mon fils.

«Regarde Bella, comme il est mignon.»

Il me le donna. Je le regardai attentivement. L'enfant me fixait, respirant en saccadé. Il n'allait pas bien je le sentais. J'embrassai son petit front. Il n'avait pas pleuré le temps qu'il avait été dans mes bras et ni avant ça.

On me l'arracha trop rapidement, pour l'emmener en néonatologie. Je savais maintenant qu'il n'allait pas bien.

On me transporta dans une chambre. Jacob y entra plusieurs minutes après moi.

«Ils ont dis quoi?» Lui demandai-je.

«Écoute… Bella. Le petit…»

Il ne fini pas sa phrase, le médecin entra dans la chambre.

«Votre fils… ne passera pas la nuit.»

Je regardai le docteur d'un regard vide, les yeux plein d'eau, je réussis à peine à dire quelque chose.

«Pourquoi?»

«Son cerveau est endommagé, il est sous machine respiratoire en ce moment. Il a manqué d'air, on a dû le réanimé quand il est né, mais nous savons qu'il ne peut pas vivre.»

«Mais… c'est mon fils, il ne peut pas mourir, il n'a même pas encore vécu.»

«Je sais et j'ai besoin de votre accord pour… prendre ses organes et les donner à d'autres enfants qui en on de besoin.»

Je baissai le regard, Jacob me prit la main. Je pleurais silencieusement.

«C'est mon fils, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça!»

«Écoutez, on ne peut pas non plus le maintenir en vie comme ça, il ne pourra jamais respirer de lui-même.»

Je regardai le médecin.

«J'ai dit non!»

J'enfouis mon visage dans le torse de Jacob.

«Jake, dis lui.»

Il soupira.

«Bella, il est déjà mort et rassure toi, il pourra sauver d'autres bébés. Dis-toi qu'il ne sera pas mort en vain.»

Je soupirai et regardai Jake et puis le médecin. Après quelques minutes de réflexions, je donnai ma réponse.

«Je suis d'accord.»

Et je pleurai en sanglots.

«Merci, vous avez fait le bon choix.»

**Aujourd'hui**

Je ne pouvais cesser de penser à lui, mon fils, mon trésor que j'avais perdu il y avait de cela six mois. Jacob était parti ce matin, m'abandonnant à jamais. Il avait trouvé mieux que moi. Il en avait eu marre de me voir me morfondre de la sorte. Maintenant j'étais seule. À deux reprises on avait réessayé, mais sans succès, j'avais fait des fausses couches et on avait découvert que mon utérus avait des problèmes, mais qu'il ne fallait pas perdre espoir à ce qu'un jour je puisse réellement donner naissance à un enfant en santé.

J'avais perdu espoir.

J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains et je pleurai toutes les larmes de mon corps. Pourquoi ça arrivait à moi? Je voulais à tout prix un bébé et je ne pouvais l'avoir seule. J'étais la seule dans mon entourage à ne pas avoir d'enfant. Alice, Rosalie et même ma mère en avait un. Tous aussi jeunes que celui que j'avais perdu.

Je déprimais, j'étais hors de moi depuis le départ de Jacob.

Je regardai l'enveloppe que Jacob y avait déposée sur la table. Je l'ouvris. Ça avait été sa raison de départ. J'avais à, priori, 10% de chances de tomber enceinte. Jacob voulait des enfants et je n'étais pas celle qui allait lui en donner. Mon bébé avait été un miracle surement, mais il n'avait pas survécu.

Je soupirai. Je n'avais aucune chance.

Après m'être douchée et reposée de tout ça, j'allais un peu mieux et mon téléphone sonna.

«Ici Bella.»

«Bella, c'est Alice, tu veux bien venir à la maison?»

Je soupirai fortement.

«Tu en connais la réponse.»

«S'il te plait! J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter… mon frère.»

«Lily sera là?»

Pourtant je voulais tellement rencontrer son frère.

«Non elle est avec son père au centre commerciale.»

«Pour longtemps?»

«Oui Bella, s'il te plait viens!»

«D'accord je viens.»

«Merci Bella!»

Je raccrochai et je me préparai pour aller chez mon amie. Elle m'accueillit avec les bras ouvert. Personne ne connaissait mon histoire d'infertilité.

«Jacob est parti, pour de bon.»

«Oh je suis désolée!»

Elle me serra dans ses bras.

«Je sais.»

«Mais pourquoi? Vous essayiez de faire un autre gosse.»

«Il ne voulait plus de moi, je… ne peux pas lui donner d'autres enfants. Je suis infertile Alice.»

«Mais…»

«Je sais, il avait été un miracle.» La coupais-je.

Elle me fit assoir dans le salon. On sonna à la porte. Alice alla ouvrir, ce devait être son frère.

«Edward! Comment vas-tu?»

«Alice, il y a trop longtemps!»

J'écoutais attentivement leur conversation. Je sais ce n'est pas bien.

«Oh! Je ne savais pas que…»

Je n'entendis pas le reste.

«Va au salon, y a quelqu'un que je veux te présenter.»

«Tu n'essaies pas encore de me caser j'espère?»

«Mais d'où tiens-tu ça?»

Je les entendis rire. Si Alice essayait aussi de me caser, je ne croyais pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Quand je le vis entrer au salon, je rougis, pourquoi un mec comme celui-ci? Il était à croquer. Cheveux cuivré en batailles et yeux émeraude.

«Salut!» Me dit-il en s'asseyant.

«Salut, je suis Bella.»

«Moi Edward.» Me sourit-il.

«Pourquoi ta sœur a voulu que je te rencontre?»

Il rougit.

«Elle fait toujours ça.»

Je baissai le regard.

«Je suis contente de te connaitre, j'ai besoin d'amis ces temps ci. Mais ne te force pas à en être un pour moi.»

«Pas de problème, des amis, j'en veux plein!»

Nous rîmes ensemble. Il me faisait oublier mes problèmes.

Après plusieurs minutes de conversation avec lui j'entendis un bébé pleurer. Pourtant je n'avais pas vu Jasper entrer avec sa fille.

«Elle est où Alice?»

Edward me regarda drôlement.

«Elle m'a dit que t'avais des problèmes avec les bébés.»

«Je n'en ai aucun! C'est juste que, ça me rappelle trop mon fils que j'ai perdu à sa naissance il y a six mois.»

Edward me sourit timidement.

«Je suis désolé…»

«Je sais, tout le monde est désolé»

«Moi j'ai faillis perdre le miens. Il a six mois. Il a survécu.»

Je soupirai, pourquoi ça arrivait toujours à moi.

«Ta femme, elle est où?»

Il baissa le regard.

«Morte en couche.»

Oh. Il avait tout le contraire de moi, je sympathisais.

«Je suis désolée.»

«Ce n'est rien, j'ai au moins mon fils, j'aurais pu perdre les deux.»

«Si c'est pas trop indiscret, il avait quoi ton fils?»

Il me sourit.

«Son cœur n'allait pas bien, il en a eu un tout neuf quelques heures après sa naissance.»

Je lui souris.

«Le tiens, il avait quoi… pour qu'il meurt?»

Je baissai le regard.

«Son cerveau a été endommagé, il ne pouvait pas vivre. On l'a mit sous respiratoire pour prendre ses organes.»

«Oh! Tu as essayé d'en avoir d'autres?»

«Oui, mais ça pas fonctionné. Il était déjà un miracle celui que j'ai perdu. Je suis infertile.»

«Je suis désolée, je te fais ressortir toutes cette tristesse.»

«Non ça va, j'aime parler avec toi.»

Je le regardai.

«Il a quel âge ton fils?»

«Six mois.»

Je souris, pourtant il l'avait précisé tout à l'heure. Le même âge qu'aurait le miens. Je soupirai de nouveau.

«Tu sais quel bébé lui a donné son cœur?»

«Ce ne sont pas des trucs qu'on nous dit, c'est anonyme.»

«Ah!»

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je lui avais posé la question. Et si mon fils avait sauvé la vie du siens?

«Je peux le voir?»

Edward sourcilla.

«Vraiment?»

«Oui, s'il te plait.»

Il se leva et alla le chercher, Alice sur ses pas. Il me le mit sous le nez. Je souris.

«Il est trop mignon!»

Mes amies et ma mère avaient eut des filles.

«Qu'est-ce qui ta fait changé d'avis Bella?»

«Tu savais Alice que son fils avait reçu un nouveau cœur?»

«Non.»

Elle regarda son frère.

«Quand?»

«À sa naissance.»

Alice me fixa un long moment avant de me poser cette fatidique question ennuyante.

«Tu crois que… c'est son cœur?»

«Ce serait possible. J'aimerais le savoir.»

Edward était mêlé.

«Une minute, il serait possible que le cœur de mon fils soit celui du fils de Bella?»

N'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.

«Je suis désolé si c'est le cas Bella.»

Il colla son fils contre lui.

«Ce n'est rien.»

Je lui souris, il me le rendit. Je connaissais déjà la réponse, depuis cinq mois déjà. Une lettre m'était parvenue du don d'organe à l'aide des familles du donneur. Je me levai et fouillai dans ma poche. Je ne m'en séparais jamais.

Je las lis à voix haute. Seul Edward me dira si elle vient de lui, elle n'avait pas été signée.

_**Un bébé est mort pour sauver le miens, j'en suis sincèrement désolé et je suis avec vous dans votre deuil. Merci à cet enfant et à sa mère qui ont pu permettre la vie de mon fils. C'est dommage que les rencontres ne peuvent se faires. Encore mille fois je vous remercie de ce don.**_

Je regardai Edward et il me sourit.

«Enfin!»

Et ça avait tout un sens.

«Oui. J'ai tant espéré, quand j'ai eu cette lettre je savais que mon fils n'était pas mort en vain et je suis heureuse maintenant de savoir à quel enfant son cœur à servi.»

Edward s'approcha me tendant son bébé.

«Tu veux le prendre?»

Je lui souris, je n'avais pas eu cette chance avec mon fils ou pratiquement pas.

«Oui.»

Il me le mit dans mes bras. Je pouvais sentir battre le cœur de mon fils sur ma poitrine.

«Mon petit vit en lui.»

Edward sourit.

Les mois qui ont suivis avaient changé ma vie. Je m'étais fais d'Edward un ami et je m'étais attaché à son fils. J'avais appris à m'y faire à ma situation. J'adorais son fils comme ci c'était le mien.

Edward et moi on avait appris à ce connaitre mieux et se soir il avait une surprise pour moi. Après le boulot je me rendis chez lui. Dylan avait maintenant un an. Edward fêtait surement son anniversaire.

Il me serra dans ses bras quand j'arrivai. Le petit qui marchait à peine vint à ma rencontre et entoura ses petits bras autour de ma jambe et rit aux éclats.

«Ça va toi?» Me demanda Edward.

«Oui super, depuis que toi et moi sommes amis, j'ai appris à gérer mes problèmes. J'adore ton fils comme ci c'était le mien.»

Il me sourit.

«Oui je m'en étais rendu compte.»

Il nous installa au salon après avoir mit Dylan au lit. Il posa sur la table basse une bouteille de champagne et deux coupes. Je sourcillai.

«En quel honneur?»

Il me sourit.

«Tu sais Bella je t'apprécie beaucoup, mais…»

Il coupa là, l'air gêné. Je posai ma main sur ma bouche. Il était amoureux de moi!

«Bella, je… veux plus avec toi, je veux que tu deviennes un amour pour moi.»

Je rougis.

«Je sais pas quoi dire, j'aurais pas cru ça de toi… jamais.»

«Mais pourquoi?»

Il avait l'air déçu.

«Parce que je ne suis pas bien pour aucun homme. Je ne pourrai même pas t'offrir un enfant.»

Il soupira.

«Ce n'est que ça? Je m'en fou Bella. Tu es belle, attentionnée et parfaite à mes yeux!»

«Je ne suis qu'une fauteuse de trouble!»

«Je t'aime Bella, c'est toi que je veux comme mère pour mon fils.»

Oh, là il avait frappé en plein fouet. Il me voulait vraiment comme partenaire. Pourtant je devrais être heureuse, car moi aussi je l'aimais par amour. Depuis tout ce temps j'avais appris à l'apprécier et à l'aimer. Moi aussi je voulais plus avec lui.

«Je veux bien alors.»

Il m'attrapa les épaules.

«Tu veux sortir avec moi? Vraiment?»

«Oui, car moi aussi je t'aime.»

Il me sourit et me serra contre lui, sa chaleur m'apaisait. J'étais bien contre lui. Il ne m'avait jamais serré dans ses bras de la sorte.

Il m'embrassa dans le creux de mon cou et frotta son nez contre ma peau. Je soupirai de soulagement, j'avais aimé la sensation. Il s'éloigna et me prit les mains.

«Je suis bien avec toi et je me fous que tu ne puisses me donner un enfant.»

Je soupirai encore une fois. Moi je voulais mon propre enfant.

«Edward, n'est pas là la question… j'étais sur le point de… d'essayer avec des teste de procréer à nouveau. Il y a un médecin qui peut m'aider, il existe des traitement pour ça et peut être que dans un an ou deux je pourrais avoir un enfant.»

Edward me prit les mains dans les siennes.

«Je suis content que tu veule essayer… d'une autre façon.»

Je lui souris, il était pour mon projet. Il soupira après un moment de silence.

«Si ça fonctionne… tu auras besoin d'un donneur?»

Je lui souris de nouveau.

«En théorie j'aurais le choix d'aller dans une banque de spermes.»

«Ah!»

Il n'en dit pas plus. Je savais qu'au fond de lui, il voulait m'aider de sa manière. Je savais aussi que s'il me voulait en ce moment, c'est qu'avec possibilité qu'on ait un enfant un jour, même s'il savait déjà que je ne pouvais en avoir. J'envisagerais peut être au moment opportun de lui demander son aide.

«Écoute Edward, ce n'est que pour dans deux ans et si toi et moi ça marche, bien je n'aurai pas besoin d'un autre homme que toi.»

Il rougit instantanément.

«Oh!»

Il était gêné je le voyais. Je n'aurais pas dû aborder le sujet.

«Edward ne t'en fais pas. Vu que tu me veux dans ta vie. Élever ton fils me suffirait. J'avais décidé ça avant que je sache ton amour pour moi.»

Il me sourit.

«Je suis désolé, j'ai sur le coup paniqué, mais je serais d'accord si vraiment un jour tu souhaite en avoir un.»

Je lui souris.

Quand je vins pour me relever, il m'attrapa le bras.

«Attends!»

Il se leva à son tour et m'attrapa le visage entre ses mains. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes et il m'embrassa tendrement. Quand ses lèvres se détachèrent il me caressa les joues du revers de ses doigts tièdes.

Je sentis ma température corporelle monter subitement.

«Oh!»

Il sourit.

«Moi aussi ça me fait cette effet là.»

Il m'embrassa de nouveau et j'entourai son cou de mes bras et je les passai dans le haut de son dos. Quand il me lâcha, je posai mes lèvres contre son oreille.

«Je veux le faire avec toi.»

Il bougea sa tête pour atteindre mes lèvres et il m'embrassa encore une fois.

«Oh Bella!»

Je défis sa chemise et passai mes mains sur son torse nu. Il fit de même sous mon chandail et je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais il me le retira subitement du revers d'une main!

Je lui ôtai donc sa chemise. Torse nu avec seulement son pantalon, je l'admirais, il était beau et grand, il passa ses main sur mon ventre et alla à ma poitrine et l'embrassa de sa bouche. J'en frissonnai instantanément.

«Oh Edward!»

Il m'embrassa dans le cou et me souleva en me prenant par les fesses et je m'agrippai à lui à sa taille de mes jambes, mes bras autour de son cou. Il me porta jusqu'à sa chambre et me posa sur le lit, je le lâchai et il se positionna sur moi en m'embrassa tendrement.

«Tu es sûr de le vouloir?»

En guise de réponse je lui détachai sa ceinture et dézipai son jean. Je passai ma main dans son caleçon et l'enroulai autour de son pénis et je commençai à le caressai. Je l'entendis gémir faiblement.

Edward se déplaça de quelques centimètres et passa sa main dans mon pantalon et ma culotte. Il y colla un doigt sur mon clitoris et le caressa. C'était à mon tour de gémir. Il me força à le lâcher et il retira le reste de ses vêtements et il me déshabilla aussi.

Nus tout les deux, il se colla contre moi et m'embrassa de nouveau. Il frotta son pénis contre mon pubis, j'en frissonnai encore. Il posa ses lèvres contre mon cou et m'embrassa en caressant mes deux seins de ses habiles mains. Il les passa le long de mon corps pour aller caresser de nouveau mon clitoris. Je passai mes mains sur son dos jusqu'à ses fesses et je les enfermai dans mes mains. J'allai caressai ses bijoux de famille.

Il gémit.

De sa main il posa son pénis contre mon sexe et frotta son gland contre mon clitoris, c'était plus intense. Je bougeai mon bassin pour lui donner l'autorisation. Il s'introduit en moi et débuta un va-et-vient lent, tout en m'embrassant. Je posai mes jambes autour de ses fesses. Il augmenta la cadence et je gémis plus fort, griffant son dos de mes doigts.

Tout ce passa en silence, goutant à ce plaisir intime, l'un et l'autre.

Je sentis sa semence chaude en moi et il m'embrassa fougueusement pour atténuer ses cris de jouissance. Je gémis contre sa bouche, mes parois vaginales ce contractant contre son sexe. Il baissa la cadence et s'arrêta pour se posai à côté de moi. Il me caressa les cheveux, je lui caressai le poil de son torse. Il m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de parler.

«Oh Bella, c'était sublime!»

«Je ne peu en dire plus!«

Cette nuit là avait été ma première avec Edward, autant pour dormir que de faire l'amour avec lui.

**Un an plus tard**

Depuis cette première nuit avec Edward j'étais comblée, nous faisons l'amour assez régulièrement. Dylan a maintenant deux ans et depuis quelques mois il m'appelait maman, ce qu'Edward adorait. Je laissais faire le petit, vu que je remplaçais sa mère. Pour ce qui en était de mon futur bébé, Edward avait décidé de m'aider. Aujourd'hui nous allons en clinique pour commencer les procédures.

«Edward? Tu as vu mon pull rouge?»

«Dans la sécheuse!» Me cria-t-il de la cuisine.

Je descendis au sous-sol et en sortis de la machine mon vêtement et je le mis.

«Maman.»

Dylan m'appelait du haut de l'escalier.

«Va plus loin bébé tu vas finir par tomber.»

J'avais oublié de fermer la porte. J'entendis Edward venir le chercher.

«Maman à raison.»

Je soupirai, je me ferai jamais à l'idée qu'Edward m'appelle maman pour le petit. Je remontai.

«Je suis prête! On y va?»

Edward me sourit, il était entrain d'habillai Dylan de son imperméable.

«Oui, je finis avec le petit et on y va.»

J'avais hâte, j'avais hâte de savoir si je pourrais avoir un enfant après ses tests. Je voulais un bébé avec Edward, mon propre bébé, me sentir vraiment maman.

Une fois Dylan au jardin d'enfants, Edward et moi étions assis devant le médecin spécialiste. J'étais nerveuse, Edward le ressentait, il me prit la main et la serra contre sa cuisse.

«Isabella, je vois que vous êtes venu il y a un an?»

«Oui.»

«Les chances sont minimes, mais je crois qu'on pourra réussir à vous faire tomber enceinte.»

Je souris, j'étais trop heureuse.

«J'ai changé de compagnon depuis ce temps.

«Oui je vois ça, je vais avoir besoin d'une photo, du certificat de naissance et du sperme du monsieur.»

«J'ai tout ça, je savais que vous en auriez besoin.»

Le médecin tendit un pot vide à Edward, une infirmière lui demanda d'aller avec elle. Le médecin revint à moi.

«Je dois vous passer un examen complet et après on commencera les procédures.»

«D'accord.»

Je me levai pour aller me changer et je m'installai sur la table. Le médecin m'examina. Une heure plus tard, Edward et moi étions de nouveau assis devant lui. Il ouvrit nos deux dossiers. Il soupira.

«Bon, pour monsieur Cullen, tout est beau et pour Mlle Swan tout est… beau.»

Hein?

«Pardon?»

Edward serra ma main.

«Oui, vous n'aurez pas besoin de procédure.»

«Je suis à nouveau fertile?»

«Pas tout à fait… c'est mieux encore.»

Je regardai Edward il me sourcilla.

« Vous êtes enceinte Isabella… de quelques jours. Je vais vous surveiller durant quelques semaines et si tout va bien je vais vous référer à un autre médecin…»

Je le coupai.

«Attendez! Vous allez trop vitre…»

Edward me coupa.

«Elle attend un bébé?»

«Oui c'est ce que j'ai dit.»

«Mais elle a dit qu'elle n'avait pas de chance de tomber enceinte où pratiquement pas.»

Le médecin sourit.

«Elle a eu de la chance, dans les 10%»

Je soupirai.

«C'est vraiment vrai? Je vais pas le perdre?»

«Je vais vous laisser un peu, je reviens dans 15 minutes.»

Il se leva et quitta le bureau. Je fixais Edward, il me fixait lui aussi. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Edward serra ma main.

«Tu… tu es contente?»

Je lui souris.

«Oui… mais on ne sait pas s'il va survivre.»

«Bella, ne pense pas à ça, vois le bon coté des choses. On a fait ce bébé naturellement, sans aucune procédure et tous les deux on désir en avoir un. Ce sera juste beaucoup plus tôt c'est tout.»

Je lui souris, c'était ce que j'avais crains, qu'il ne soit pas prêt maintenant, moi je l'étais à 100 pour 100. Il me serra contre lui.

«Je suis heureux Bella, je suis content que ça marcher de la sorte.»

«Oh Edward! Aujourd'hui c'est un jour magnifique, un moment magique, toi et moi on va être parents… une seconde fois.»

«Ensemble, on va avoir un bébé ensemble.»

Il m'embrassa tendrement. Le médecin revint dans la pièce.

«Je veux vous revoir la semaine prochaine et ce sera comme ça toute les semaines, jusqu'à 16 semaines de grossesse. Vous êtes à risque Isabella, ce bébé peut aussi bien ne pas tenir le coup, on doit vous surveiller.»

«Oui je sais.»

Je serrai la main d'Edward, je souhaitais une pleine grossesse et un bébé bien vivant en santé.

* * *

**À suivre...**


End file.
